


Nightmare, Memory, Promise: Static

by covacola



Category: Final Fantasy Versus XIII - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV, Verum Rex - Fandom
Genre: AU where they're AUs of each other, Canon typical not even the writer entirely knows what the fuck this shit is, Canon typical weird shit going on, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Descent into Madness, F/M, Gen, Implied time loop also also sort of, Make all the sad shit that happened to them and connect it so it's even sadder, Other, Reincarnation, Sort Of, Trippy as fuck narrative style, also sort of, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covacola/pseuds/covacola
Summary: So like what if we took Noctis, Omen Noctis, Versus Noctis, and Yozora and just kinda... Fucked with their heads a little.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Nameless Star/Yozora (Kingdom Hearts), Stella Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 3





	Nightmare, Memory, Promise: Static

**Author's Note:**

> Deadass idk what the hell this is I just started writing. No proofreading we die like men.

Noctis feels his life drain away as his sacrifice comes to completion. But in that infinitesimal moment between, he glimpses something-- his heart reaches out for it. 

Luna. He and Luna at their wedding, reunited at long last. His father, her brother, at their side. It feels almost too perfect. 

It feels hollow. 

"If things had only been a bit different," he hears a voice, perhaps his own say. "Things could be-- are so-- so different--" 

Static fills his mind like a poorly tuned antenna. It starts as a jolting stop and start, a grating sharpness and distortion tearing him apart. 

He's looking into Luna's eyes. Her beautiful eyes, so full of love and joy and relief a-- _and sadness_ \-- a-- regret-- _the static_ \-- and peace-- and pain-- betrayal and fear-- 

He ends it. Her own Godsforsaken trident shimmering unearthly-- heavenly blues and hellish maroons and everything is so, so wrong. But all is as it should be. These Gods will never have their fill of blood-- and it is he who has been sent to deliver. 

He feels the endless cycle of agony overtake him completely-- and he is glad for it. Glad to no longer have to fight between his heart and his desire-- his calling-- his torment-- his deliverance-- _this static_ \-- this fracture-- his self-- _selves_ \-- she calls to him. Begs and pleads for him. He rams her own trident through her perfect form. _She_ calls for him-- 

Stella. He remembers her name to be Stella. The party is the usual tones of platitudes and posturing. Then the windows shatter. The people scatter. In a brief flash of light, he is gone. 

The four of them race through the streets, cutting down foe after foe. Gladio stands tall to one side, Ignis more familiar than his own face to his other. A playful hand smacks his shoulder and he needn't see the smile to know Prompto is grinning like the devil, guns blazing like hell itself. 

The citadel is cold by comparison. He is alone, but he isn't afraid. Quite the contrary. The Royal Arms surround him, then flare out with devastating magnificence-- his shield and sword in equal measure. He vanishes into light, the countless, faceless troops are nothing next to his power. 

He feels the static take him, but it's familiar now. _He doesn't struggle._

It takes him completely, wiping away what few things remains he had left to him. Her eyes burn in his minds eye. He opens his mouth, calls her name, but there is no sound. A Nameless Star. 

This city is familiar. It's cold and colorful. Vibrant and violent. A barrier blocks oncoming bolts, and the looming presence besides tells him Aegis stands with him. Blasts set off in time with the Shield's drop, and he needn't look to see the smile to know Magia is in his element, confident as _an Immortal_ , guns blazing like _sunshine itself._

But in the end, he's torn from her again.

In the end, he's doomed to gone somewhere they can't follow, even if he knows he'll be back one day. 

Because there's something important. _Something important he must_ do. Something to save the sky-- its _so many_ star _s--_ save-- to save he must walk. 

_Walk tall._

Walk between the realms of all the things that could and couldn't be. 

_Reality and fiction._

This isn't reality, is it? 

But he knows it's truth. His trials, his loss, his suffering and knowledge he will prevail-- so long as he walks-- _walks tall._ Walks from realm to realm. _But he isn't supposed to be here._

He's dead. 

That was the price. 

Was it worth it? 

He walked tall. 

But was it worth it? 

This static is cold and colorful. Vibrant and violent. He misses his friends, misses the stars, the moon-- he's missed that longest of nights-- he was meant to-- so why is this place only a night sky. 

_Prince of the Night Sky._

The static-- it overtakes him once more. 


End file.
